


Delirium

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Possession, Possible Character Death, Potions, Potions Accident, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henrik knew jealousy killed the human mind. He could see it tear through the souls of those surrounding him. He could see the anguish and disarray it caused. He knew better.Then why was he succumbing to it now?
Kudos: 9





	Delirium

Henrik knew jealousy killed the human mind. He could see it tear through the souls of those surrounding him. He could see the anguish and disarray it caused. He knew better.

Then why was he succumbing to it now? 

His own breath shook violently, and even the smallest of details on his skin looked foreign and unnatural. The ache in his chest only grew by each second he stared at himself in the mirror. It was sickening. Disgusting. A poor pathetic excuse of a man stared him in the eye, his dull blue-grey eyes seemed to only deepen in shade. Who was this man? Surely, not Henrik, right? 

How do they get the easy way out? He thought, staring at his bandaged hands.  
How does Marvin get to bend reality as easily as they do? Why them and not me?

Jealousy was a cruel, cruel being. It clawed away at his head, tearing it apart from the inside out. Only now, without any sense of control in his body, did he think about acting on it. 

It was sick, he knew that. He’d embedded that thought in his brain for so long that it became him. Never act on feelings. It gets you nowhere but problems. 

But that didn’t matter anymore. If everyone else did what they wanted, why couldn’t he? Why was he bound to these chains of law and reason so heavily? It was just dead weight. A dead, empty mass that was chained to his throat at all times. All he wanted was to be normal, to breathe.

With a sense of haste, he entered the hallway. His own sight swirled in flashes of colors he couldn’t begin to pronounce and his mind filled with static that screamed in his ears every time an ounce of space was made in the darkness. 

He was pushed under, deeper and deeper into this dark fog of confusion. A delirious swerve to the side led him in on autopilot. He didn’t know where he was going, or why, but he was. He was searching the house for something, anything. A room, perhaps? An item? Something?

Despite being free from his chains he couldn’t help the throbbing of the uncertainty of his decisions. What if he got hurt? Would he even feel it? 

“Stop.” He yelled to nobody in particular. The doors ahead looked taller than before. Was this even real? “Stop it!”

In the blink of an eye, he could see a door that towered over him. It looked just like every other door, so why did he stop here? Of all places, it seemed the most minuscule and unimportant room in the house. Why here? 

Oh, right. He was here for one reason, and one reason only. 

Jealousy taking over the human mind. 

The static encased him in a shell. It puppeteered his hand to grace the door’s handle, the brass cool against his palms. The dark shade glimmered in his eyes like a prize up on display. 

He twisted the handle and opened the door, the loud creak breaking the eerie silence. Henrik’s eyes watered and his hands shook. He recognized where he was now. 

Marvin’s room. 

That egotistical asshole. That mind-numbingly stupid bastard with no ounce of remorse. The carefree, confident man Henrik could only think of in disgust. 

The room was covered end to end in shelves and desks, each one containing a more absurd vile than the last. The colors that reflected danced along the walls, each shade mocking Henrik to no end. 

“Why can he just--” He stepped forward, kicking a knocked down plant to the side. “Just have everything the way he wants? Why can he spend his time lazing around fucking with fancy water  
!?” 

“Where was he when Jack first flatlined?” He stopped, staring absentmindedly at the shelf of full viles. It was all so tempting. 

“Where was he when Chase had his breakdowns, or when Jackie almost lost his life on the job?” 

He was growing more delirious, more hateful, by the second. 

“Where was he when Anti came back to torment Jameson after we’d cut his strings?” 

He grabbed a bottle off of the shelf, clutching it in his hands with such force that it cracked. He was shaking violently, staring at the red liquid and screaming to anybody that would hear.

“Where was he when I needed help?” 

Tears rolled down Henrik’s face, his teeth clenched to the point of hurting his jaw. His throat ached from the yelling, the familiar throb like it was being slit open. 

Before he could process his own thoughts, he had drained the bottle. The sour tinge trickled down his throat, burning his inner lining. His own chest was closing up, leaving him defenseless and angry in the middle of the room. With the force that he was gripping the bottle, it broke in his hand. He couldn’t feel pain. He couldn’t feel anything. 

And he blacked out.


End file.
